parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dcolemanh's Thomas/The Jungle Book Parody 7: I Wanna Be Like You (with a crossover: Inspired by Darkblade (The Prophecy, including the escape from the monkeys with a crossover) (with the Mousercise's I Wanna Be Like You II song).
Here is Dcolemanh's seventh Thomas/The Jungle Book Parody. Cast *Thomas as Baloo *Percy as Mowgli *Edward as Bagheera *Billy as Louie *Troublesome Trucks as Monkeys *Gordon as Colonel Hathi *James as Kaa *Stanley as Old Monkey Special Guests For I Wanna Be Like You With Mousercise's I Wanna Be Like You II Musical Song *The Scooby Doo Gang as The Road To El Dorado Cast *Kermit the Frog and Fozzie Bear (from The Muppets) as TImon and Pumbaa *The Beagle Boys as The Three Thugs *Mad Jack, Snuk, Walter Melon, Courage, Chicken, Johnny Bravo, and Crunch Bandicoot as The Seven Dwarfs *The Hello Kitty Characters as The Winx Club Cast *The Video Game Characters as The FernGully Cast *The Peanuts Characters as The Little Mermaid Characters *Rayman as Jiminy Cricket *The Rayman Characters as The Megamind Cast *The Mario Characters as The Princess and the Frog Cast *The Three Stooges as Ed, Edd, and Eddy *Mario (from Super Mario Bros.) as Hercules *Yoshi (from Super Mario Bros.) as Cric-Kee *Agent Ed (from Tonic Trouble) as Genie *Cream (from Sonic X) as Terk *Luigi (from Super Mario Bros.) as Merlin *Bowser Koopa (from Super Mario Bros.) as Captain Hook *Princess Daisy (from Super Mario Bros.), Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series), Stanley (from Disney's Stanley), Pinocchio, Igor, and Scalawag (from Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night) as The Woman, Monkey, Boy, and The Three Men *The Koopalings (from Super Mario Bros.) as Ratigan's Henchmen *Dr. Eggman (from Sonic X) as Hades *Dr. Robotnik (from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) as Edgar *Mecha Sonic (from Sonic X) as Berkeley Beetle *The Robots (from Sonic X) as Berkeley Beetle's Guards *The Hugo the Troll Characters as The Hunchback of Notre Dame Cast *Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) as The Mask *Homer Simpson (from The Simpsons) as The Indian Chief *Talullah (from Tickety Toc) as Thumbelina *Crash Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as Gru *The Raving Rabbids as Gru's Minions *Anna, Elsa, and Merida as The Female Kids *Peter Griffin (from Family Guy) as Mr. Smee *Winslow (from CatDog) as Bartok the Magnificent *The TUGS Characters as The My Little Pony Cast *The Theodore Tugboat Characters as The Shrek Cast *Hugo and Hugolina (from Hugo the Troll) as Kronk and Ms. Birdwell *Timothy Q. Mouse (from Dumbo) as Phil *Thomas O' Malley and Duchess (from The Aristocats) as Goofy and Sylvia *The Robot Pirates (from Rayman 2) as The Pirates *The Goons (from Sleeping Beauty) as The Weasels *Spyro (from Spyro) as Ratty *GonGon (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as Moley *Captain Hook (from Peter Pan) as Mr. Winkie *Croc as Roger Rabbit *Jake (from The Rescuers Down Under) as Wreck-It Ralph *May, Misty, and Dawn (from Pokemon) as The Powerpuff Girls *Shaggy Rogers (from Scooby Doo) as Jack *Scooby Doo (from Scooby Doo) as Crosby *The Happy Tree Friends Cast as The Sonic Cast *Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi as Alvin and the Chipmunks *Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, and Birdo as The Chipettes *Cuddles and Giggles (from Happy Tree Friends) as Romeo and Juliet Song Used *I Wanna Be Like You (Mousercise II) Transcript *Billy: (hauling three red coaches (two light red and one dark red)) Now, I'm the king of the swingers, Oh, the railroad v.i.p. King Billy's the name. My claim to fame: Nobody can swing like me. But follow my directions, And in a little while, If you hunch down low, And let yourself go, You'll learn my jungle style. Hang your arms loose, just like an ape. Now swing your caboose. You're getting in shape! *Chorus: Ooh, ooh, ooh, I wanna be like, you-ooh-ooh. I wanna walk you, talk like you, too-ooh-ooh. You'll see it's true-ooh-ooh, Someone like mee-ee-ee, Can learn to be like someone like, you-ooh-ooh! *James: (pulling nine freight cars and a caboose) My name is James the Red Engine. I slink and slip and slide. I stretch out on my stomach, And slither on my side. I'm supple, sleek and slender, Sensational to see. So just get wise, And slenderize, And soon you'll slink like me. Now, slither down on your stomach, And stretch. That's simply super! *Chorus: Ooh, ooh, ooh, I wanna be like, you-ooh-ooh. I wanna glide like you, slide like you, too-ooh-ooh. You'll see it's true-ooh-ooh, Someone like mee-ee-ee, Can learn to be like someone like, you-ooh-ooh! *Gordon: (pulling his first green and yellow Express coach, Connor's blue and white Express coach, his second green and yellow Express coach, Caitlin's purple and white coach, and black and dark green Express coach) They call me Colonel Gordon, Because they understand, The fittest pack of pachyderms, Is under my command. We drill from dawn 'til sunset. We never want to quit. And that is why troops and I, Keep vigorous and fit. Now, march two, three, four! Keep it up, two, three, four! Very good, two, three, four! For a small engine, of course. *Chorus: Ooh, ooh, ooh, I wanna be like you-ooh-ooh. I wanna walk you, talk like you, too-ooh-ooh. You'll see it's true-ooh-ooh, Some like mee-ee-ee, Can learn to be like someone like, you-ooh-ooh! *Thomas: (pulling seven freight cars like a coal car, a boxcar, a cattle car, two stone cars, two tarp cars, and a caboose) I'm rugged, rough and ready. Yeah, you guessed it: I'm Thomas. Beyond compare, the greatest tank engine, The railroad ever knew. I'm laid-back, loose and limber, But I'm ready, come what may. 'Cause to fight the flab, I punch and jab, And shadowbox all day. Now, put 'em up. O.K., Give me a left. Now, give me a right. Yeah. Now, give me an uppercut. Wow! That was a lollapalooza! You're one swell train! *Chorus: Ooh, ooh, ooh, I wanna be like, you-ooh-ooh. I wanna walk you, talk like you, too-ooh-ooh. You'll see it's true-ooh-ooh, Some like mee-ee-ee, Can learn to be like someone like, You! Can learn to be like someone like, You! King Billy, Gordon, James, and Thomas! Ooh, ooh, ooh, I wanna be like, you-ooh-ooh. I wanna walk you, talk like you, too-ooh-ooh. You'll see it's true-ooh-ooh, Some like mee-ee-ee, Can learn to be like someone like, You! Can learn to be like someone like, You! Can learn to be like someone like, You! *Troublesome Truck 1: It's Thomas the Tank Engine! *Troublesome Truck 2: Yeah, that's him! *Troublesome Truck 3: Attack him! *Thomas: Come on, Percy. Let's get going. *Edward: Right behind you. *Percy: They're after us. *Billy: Don't let them get away. (bumps into his palace, which breaks apart with the characters running. Billy sees the damage he did and sighs sadly) Aw... My palace is ruined. Category:Dcolemanh